Bristol-D
:"There is no one who has seen the true darkness and lived to regret it." ::—Groove On Fight Bristol-D (ブリストル-D ) is a character in Groove On Fight, serving as the final boss. Bristol-D was voiced by Yoshikawa Toranori. Kazuma Kaneko, who is one of the main character and demon designers for the Shin Megami Tensei series, was assigned to create a character for Groove on Fight with the idea of making a connection between both series, so it was decided that the final boss would be a demon summoner. Many of the demons that Bristol-D summons are in fact cameos of various demons from the Shin Megami Tensei series, which is also published by Atlus. Likewise, Shin Megami Tensei's Persona series has referenced Power Instinct on a couple occasions. About Bristol-D Bristol Weller's true identity. Bristol-D is a dark summoner who gained huge influence worldwide and also great financial power by committing several crimes in the year 2115. When this was discovered, he was arrested and put in jail, but he eventually managed to escape. With the help of the technology present on his era and his abilities as devil summoner, Bristo-D travelled to the past, changing events to his convenience to finally conquer the world. Most of his techniques involve summoning demons to attack his enemies. He also has the ability to control other people's minds. Demons In many of his attacks, Bristol-D will be aided by a variety of demons, several of which hail from the Goetia. *'Amon': Amon is a Marquis of Hell. He is the seventh of the 72 Goetia demons who governs forty infernal legions. *'Beelzebub': Beelzebub is known as the lord of the flies. It appears during Bristol-D's super attack. *'Buer': Buer is the 10th spirit listed in the Goetia and a president of Hell who commands 50 legions of demons. He appears during Bristol-D's standing medium attack *'Flaurus': The 64th spirit of the Goetia. He is a great duke and appears at first as a mighty terrible and strong leopard but at the command of his summoner he assumes the shape of a man with fiery eyes and a terrible countenance. He appears during Bristol-D's standing knockdown attack *'Gaap': Gaap is the 33rd spirit of the Goetia. He is a great President and a mighty Prince. He appears during the "Gaap Upper" special move. *'Incubus': An Incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. He appears during Bristol-D's throwing move and unlike the Incubus from Persona, the Incubus from Groove on fight have the appearence of an attractive man. If the opponent is a male, Succubus will appear instead. *'Leonard': Leonard is a demon or spirit in the Dictionnaire Infernal, grandmaster of the nocturnal orgies of demons. He is represented as a three-horned goat. He appears during the "Leonard Wave" special move *'Malphas': The 39th spirit of the Goetia, Malphas is a grand president of Hell who governs 40 legions, and builds citadels, impregnable towers, breaks down enemy barricades. He appears During Bristol-D's aerial knockdown attack *'Nekomata': A cat-woman with supernatural abilities. She appears during Bristol-D's standing weak attack. *'Orobas': According to the Lesser Key of Solomon, Orobas is the 55th spirit and a prince of Hell who could give conjurers perfect information about the past, present, or future. He appears during the "Hell's Gate" special move. *'Pixies': According to the local folklore of southwest England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. They appear during the "Pixie Rush" special move. *'Succubus': A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. She appears during Bristol-D's throwing technique. If the victim is a female she will be replaced by Incubus. *'The Damned': a group of zombies. They appear during Bristol-D's crouching medium attack. Special Moves *'Pixie Rush': Bristol Summons a group of fairies and sends them out to attack the opponent. *'Gaap Upper': Bristol summons a demon, who will unleash a jumping uppercut at the opponent. *'Leonard Wave': A demon will appear to attack the opponent with shock waves. *'Amon Flame': A demon will appear to spit flames at the opponent. *'Hell's Gate': Orobas will kick the opponent. *'Storm Fly Beelzebub': - Bristol summons Beelzebub, and he attacks the opponent swarm of flies. Quotes * "The fear is tearing your heart... just close your eyes!!" * "Now you understand... you can't feel the pain, cause you are already dead." * "There is no one who has seen the true darkness and lived to regret it." * "Your flesh and blood are ours." Music Themes * Revive - Groove On Fight * God of Death - Groove On Fight Appearances * Groove On Fight Relative Characters *Bristol Weller Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 023.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 024.PNG|Concept art for Bristol-D. File:Groove on Fight - 025.gif File:Groove on Fight - 026.gif|Early sketches of Bristol-D's design. File:Groove on Fight - 027.gif|Concept art of Bristol's transformation. (1st half) File:Groove on Fight - 028.gif|Concept art of Bristol's transformation. (2nd half) File:Groove on Fight - 029.gif File:Groove on Fight - 018.PNG|Chibi Weller and Bristol. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Groove On Fight characters Category:Bosses Category:Transformations